An arrangement of the general kind mentioned above is described in the French patent publication No. FR-23 93456A, n which it is proposed to use a resilient element having a groove adapted to receive and to grip an edge of one of the two members being fastened together.
Apart from the difficulties of manufacture involved in removing the resilient element from its mould while preserving the precise dimensions of the groove, that arrangement is not well adapted to the automatic assembly of the resilient element on the member concerned.
In addition, the member that carries the fastening member of the securing means has a complex shape in response of the seatings with which it is provided for the resilient elements, especially since it has to be arranged to house gripping members. Assembly of this arrangement is somewhat complicated.
Besides all this, the fastening member is conical in shape and exerts a gripping force on the resilient element itself. This gripping force can be too great, so that it can contribute unduly to the generation of noise.